Take Me To New Zealand
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: jane surprises the team by taking them on a trip halfway around the world, to a country that none of them have ever heard of. there will be jisbon and rigspelt! rated T, coz rigsby and grace cant keep their hands off each other, enjoy!
1. i need a holiday

**Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story, just not the characters… or anything else…**

**A/N 1 of 3 of my new storys I have planned. This is inspired in a way by Jisbon-sessed, research on New Zealand is advised, especially if you have never heard of it =] thanks to my English teacher, for giving us a creative writing lesson, for me to get this sorted =] first time she was nice to me! Anyways, I am rambling, sooo… read and review**

Take me to NZ

It was the middle of the Christmas holidays, the one time of year when criminals decided to take a break, so because of that, there was no cases, and even Lisbon had run out of paperwork relating to Jane's interesting ways of closing cases. Grace sat at her desk, swinging her chair back and forth, Rigsby came back from the kitchen, for the umpteenth time, once again discovering, that in the 10 minutes that he had last been in there, the fridge had no replenished itself with food, Cho sat reading a mystery novel and Jane sat on his couch, with the radio on, when the scouting for girls song, I need a holiday, came on.

_It's a beautiful day, but I'm stuck inside.  
Staring at this screen, working 9-5.  
How I hate this job, coz the days do drag.  
They work me like a dog, and the moneys bad.  
Cheer up cheer up, don't be blue.  
Don't forget it's home time soon.  
We'll make it through another working day.  
I need a holiday.  
I need a holiday with my friends.  
I'm working every day.  
I'm working everyday for the weekend.  
Looking at my watch, for the millionth time.  
The days go slow, and then the evenings fly.  
When I'm outta this place, and the days been won.  
I'm going out with my friends, I'm hanging out in the sun.  
Cheer up cheer up, don't be blue.  
Don't forget it's home time soon.  
We'll make it through another working day.  
I need a holiday.  
I need a holiday with my friends.  
I'm working every day.  
I'm working everyday for the weekend.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
I wish it could be Sunday when I wake up every day.  
But I need you, yeah I need you.  
Yeah I need you more than I can say.  
Yeah I need you, yeah I need you.  
Yeah I need you more than I can say.  
More than I can say.  
Yeah I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, more than a holiday.  
Yeah I need you, I need you, I n-n-n-n-need you, I need you more than I can say.  
More than I can say_

Jane snorted at the irony of the song, the rest of team watched in a mix of horror, shock and utter disbelief when he got up, smiled his signature smile and logged onto his computer on his rarely used desk. That grin could only mean trouble, and the fact he was on a computer only added to the team's worry. Jane sat humming to himself before walking off towards Minelli's office.

'Boss, what is going on?' Rigsby asked

'I'm not sure, but I'm worried' Lisbon answered

After 10 minutes of waiting Jane came back into the room with a 'cat got the canary' style grin, and accompanied by Minelli, Grace groaned, this meant that whatever Jane was thinking of doing, Minelli agreed on, and that was bad!

'Lisbon, get your team around here' he said

Everyone did so

'For 2 weeks, starting tomorrow, you will not be required to go into work, you will all have 2 weeks leave with pay, this is ordered vacation, and that is all I wish to say, we have another team to sit here and pretend to do things, I don't want to see or hear anything of any of you, this means you, Lisbon'

'Yes boss'

'Ok, that is all I want to say, Jane, you can say whatever you want to' Minelli said before walking off

Everyone turned on him, glaring

'Ok, before you bite my head off, I have booked us tickets, to a mystery destination, you have 3 hours, then be at the Sacramento international airport, I will be waiting!' he said, then walked off to his couch

'Jane, I hate you' Lisbon said, before going into her office, to get ready to leave.

**A/N cookies to the first person to review =] hope you like it, this is short, I know, I am going to get the next chapter up tonight too hopefully!**


	2. flying high

**Disclaimer: own nada**

**A/N wow! Checked my emails today, and I had 24! Thanks heaps to everyone for the positive feedback and to answer your question rigspelt shipper, this is entirely homicide free =] I decided I was going to take them on a trip for a bit. Glad everyone is enjoying it and I will try get another chapter up over the weekend! Read and review...**

The moment Grace had unlocked her apartment, Rigsby had her pinned up against the wall and was kissing her harshly. She had his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt.

'Grace, c'mon, be fair, I haven't got anything off you' he said

'Deal with it, I'm simply helping rid you of clothes that you will not need for the next 2 weeks'

'You don't need these either' he said, indicating her blouse and skirt

'True, but, if you want it, you are going to have to catch me' she said running off into her bedroom, Wayne not far behind at all.

He got her in the room and pinned her to the bed, ravishing her with kisses, as her phone rang

'Hello?' Grace said, slightly out of breath

'Hello Grace, sorry to interrupt you and Rigsby from whatever physical activity you were partaking in, but I do need to inform you that you and Rigsby need to pack for summer weather, now, I must go'

'Jane, what the hell, I'm not out of breath, nor am I partaking in anything, bad' she said sounding awkward

'Grace, you can't lie to me, just like Lisbon, now, I must go ring Cho, see if he has anything beside suits in his closet'

'Don't be mean Jane'

'Don't be late for the plane, coz you and Rigsby got a little busy'

'Oh, go away'

'Tell Rigsby not to kill me for interrupting your little make out session'

'Jane!'

'Goodbye'

'Jackass' she said hanging up

'Jane?' Rigsby asked

'How in the world did you guess?' she said sarcastically

'The look in your eyes say it all, now, where were we?' he said, pulling her in for another kiss

Jane was of course first to arrive at the airport. He checked his luggage for the flight and went to go read the paper while he waited for Lisbon to arrive, who he knew would be next. Then followed by Cho, and after a while, Grace and Rigsby would run in, late, even though Grace swore they wouldn't be. She would try to prove him wrong, and get there early, but she would get caught up with Rigsby and be late.

Of course Jane was right, Grace had packed her clothes that she would need, and they were going to go back to Rigsby's to get his. But every time she tried to get out the door, she would be grabbed by Rigsby, and wherever they were, they would have a make out session. With half an hour before they had to be at the airport, and still at Grace's, they raced out the door, and sped to Rigsby's. He packed in under 10 minutes and they were at the airport just 15 minutes late, looking flustered.

'Well Grace, I was so set on you proving me wrong about being late' Jane teased

'His fault, not mine' she said, pointing to Rigsby

Rigsby opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, seeing the circumstances he was in and how no one would appreciate hearing about how much she enjoyed being kissed on every single piece of furniture in her apartment.

'Jane?' Lisbon asked

'Yes?'

'I need to check my luggage, but I can't, coz you won't tell us where we are going' she said annoyed

'Oh, of course, here, I will do that now, give me your bags everyone' he said, taking them, then walking off

The team rolled their eyes at one another and sat down on the seats. Jane came back some time later announcing that their boarding call would be some time in the next half hour.

'Did you charm the clerk to tell you that?' Lisbon teased

'Why, Lisbon, I would never be unfaithful to you' he said solemnly

'Jane' she warned

'What, you can't threaten me with a gun, they don't like you taking them on planes'

'Just shut up'

Sure enough, their boarding call came over 20 minutes later

'All passengers on flight 226 to Auckland New Zealand please go to gate 23 now, that's all passengers on flight 226 to Auckland New Zealand to gate 23' the lady over the loudspeaker said

Jane got up and indicated for the others to follow suit

'Where are we going?' Lisbon asked

'Didn't you hear the lady, she said it twice, we are going to New Zealand'

'New what land?' she said

'New Zealand'

'Never heard of it'

'The lord of the rings was filmed there, so was the chronicles of Narnia'

'Still never heard of it'

'It's down by Australia, but it's not a part of it'

'Wait, Australia is ages away'

'That is correct'

'Damn you Jane' she said shaking her head

They boarded the plane in business class, thanks to Jane, and got comfortable. Jane and Lisbon sitting together, Rigsby and Grace and Cho sat next to a young brunette woman, who he quickly befriended.

'Jane?' Grace asked

'Yes Grace?'

'How long is this flight?'

'New Zealand is 19 hours ahead of us and the plane ride takes about 21 hours, so it will be a long trip if that is what you are asking'

'Oh, joy' she said, flopping back into her chair

'Rigsby, comfort her' he said

Rigsby took her hand in his and smiled at her, and Grace smiled back

'It's ok, at least you aren't sitting next to him for 21 long hours'

'Oh god, true, I feel so sorry for Lisbon'

4 hours into the flight, they had watched 2 movies, and Rigsby had just about eaten his weight in croutons. Grace was bored and in the mood to finish off what they were doing at her apartment before they had to leave in such a hurry.

'Wayne?' she said

'Yea?'

'Meet me in the bathrooms in 2 minutes, ok?'

'Really, like we are going to kiss on a plane?'

'Why not? I'm not going 21 hours without a kiss' she pointed out

'Ok, see you in two then' she said walking off

As she went down the aisle between the rows of seats, she saw that most the people were asleep or occupying themselves in other ways. She looked at her watch, it was 10 at night, according to all their body clocks, and travelling does wear people out.

She reached the spacious first class bathroom and went into a larger stall and waited until she heard Rigsby's footsteps

'Grace?' he whispered

'In here' she said opening up the door a bit

'You really are cheeky, you know that don't you'

'I try' she said smiling and beckoning him in with her index finger, of which he was just too happy to oblige

No sooner had she turned the lock in the door, did he have her up against a wall again, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow

'Grace, I love you, and I hope we have a great time in New Zealand, wherever that is' he said, holding her face

'I'm sure we will' she said, before closing her lips over his again

They emerged from the bathroom some 20 minutes later, hair messy and lips puffy. As they walked past Lisbon, who they thought was asleep, they heard her speak

'Really, now?' she said

Both Grace and Rigsby blushed before following Lisbon's actions and going to sleep too. But Grace removed the bar separating the seats, insisting that she was going to sleep with her boyfriend on an international flight, everyone who cares can suck it. Grace fell asleep in his arms, just as Lisbon had done involuntarily with Jane.

**A/N virtual cookies to veras333 for being the first to review, I had a feeling you would be =] haha cookies to everyone else, coz I'm feeling generous! I have history homework to do now =/ gah, going from a fun thing (writing fan fiction) to boring things, history homework. Ah well, you know what would make my day? REVIEWS! Haha =] **


	3. Auckland

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**A/N here is Auckland! The biggest city in NZ, with over a million people in it. It isn't the capital though. That's wellington. I am sorry for the delay, but drama is over and I am slightly free now. I will try get another update up over the long weekend, queen's birthday weekend, yay =] anyways… read and review…**

They landed in Auckland, New Zealand some time later and took in the city around them. They saw the various buildings around them including the famous sky tower that they had read about in a pamphlet on a plane. They got on a shuttle to take them to their hotel in the heart of the city. They took in the city around them in awe of the beauty of it. They arrived at the hotel and checked into rooms, Jane had only booked 3 rooms and issues quickly arouse over who would share with Jane.

'Well, Grace and Rigsby are sharing, that's that issue solved, so they are out of the question' Jane said

'What? Why?' Grace asked

'Well, it is a lot easier for you two to be in the same room then have to meet up in the night for whatever you are going to do' Jane explained

'Oh, shut up' Grace said rolling her eyes and walking off

'I actually like to sleep' Cho said, trying to get out of staying with Jane

'Oh fine then Cho, well Teresa, looks like you and I are staying together'

'No, no way in hell' she said

'Well, where else are you going to sleep?'

'I can share a room with Cho' she said

'Oh, I think that Cho has invited someone up to his room already, besides, what could possibly go wrong with sharing a room with me?'

'That is going to take a long time to answer Jane, we both know that' Lisbon said grumpily

'Oh dear Teresa, are you jet lagged?'

'No, I am not, and remember that a gun is not the only way to kill someone' she warned

'I hear ya' he said, walking into their room, which thankfully had 2 double beds

'I'm serious'

'Oh, I know, I will be on my best behaviour' he teased

'Jane' she warned

He just grinned and went to test out the couch

Meanwhile, Grace and Rigsby were testing out the bed in their room. Rigsby had pinned Grace under him and was kissing him passionately when they were rudely interrupted by Jane who had decided that the couch was uncomfortable and he wanted to go explore the city

'Is it safe to come in?' he asked

'Yea, it is' Grace said, to which he did

'Come on you two, we are going sightseeing!' he announced excitedly

'OK, we are coming, just let us get our cameras together' Rigsby said

'I think he is bored and wanted a reason to embarrass us' Grace said to Rigsby

'I swear, that man is like a child trapped in a man's body' Rigsby answered

They got into the rental car and began to drive around what is known as 'sky city'. Jane drove, much to Lisbon's dismay. Him driving on American roads was bad enough, but New Zealand roads? They drove on the left hand side, which was scaring Lisbon, and everyone else to death.

'Jane, watch the road, we are on the other side, you need to concentrate or let me drive' Lisbon said

'Ok Lisbon, and seriously, you need to breathe, you are on vacation, relax, live a little'

'Exactly, I want to live, that involves you watching the road'

'Fine then'

They pulled up to the bottom of the sky tower, 3 near misses and a wrong side of the road later. Lisbon got out of the car before Jane had killed the engine.

'Keys' she said

'What, why?'

'I want to live, now give me the keys'

Jane did so immediately as that mad look in her eye appeared

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grace gazed out over the city of Auckland, breath taken by the sights. She thought about flying over the city, free, like a bird. She was snapped from her thoughts as two strong hands pulled her into a hug.

'Hey Wayne' she whispered into his ear

'Hey yourself' he replied

'Where is Lisbon, Jane and Cho?'

'Trying to get Jane away from cheating someone or something, what are you thinking of?'

'Flying' she replied

'I always wanted to fly as a kid, get away from my dad'

'I always wanted to fly away from Iowa, and it looks like we both got our wishes in the end'

'What was in Iowa that you wanted to get away from?'

'Memories' she replied, as Cho, Lisbon and Jane came over, before Wayne could ask any more

'Jane, leave that woman alone' Lisbon said

'Aw, but Lisbon'

'No, I refuse to see her thinking that you are really a magician, not while we are in a different country where you aren't protected by the CBI rules and all those exceptions you manage to get'

'You take all the fun out of everything'

'I do not'

'You do so, you like to be in control, all the time'

'That's not true, hey Grace, Wayne, come stand on the glass floors' she said, ending the conversation

Jane put his hands up in defence as Cho rolled his eyes at him.

They stood on the glass floors and looked down directly below them, Lisbon getting vertigo and stepping off

'Wow, that's cool' Grace exclaimed

They stayed at the sky tower for a couple of hours until 5, when Jane asked Lisbon to take them home, as they were going out for tea

'Where are we going?' Rigsby asked, instantly interested in the fact that there was going to be food

'That, is my surprise'

'You seem to be full of them, don't you?'

'So I have been told, oh, and wear something nice'

They drove back to the hotel, Lisbon driving this time, so no accidents occurred. They got into formal clothes, Lisbon in a dark green dress that pulled in tight around her waist with a sash, then billowed out until her knees, the straps around her shoulders, Grace in a spaghetti strap dress that was red, and the boys in their usual dress style. They met up in the lobby and Jane put his hands out to ask for the keys.

'No way, you can give me directions' she said

'But Lisbon' he whined

'No buts, get in the car, you can ride shotgun' she said, walking away to end the conversation before he said anything else.

Jane directed her to a casino restaurant in the 'sky city' area.

'Wow, this place looks expensive' Rigsby muttered

'Where are we?' Grace asked

'We are at the sky city casino Grace, and we will be convening here for dinner, so you have about an hour to go try your luck before dinner' Jane said with a smile

Grace and Rigsby went off in search of a private corner where they could have a talk, while Jane went to a game of poker, which he easily won, as well as 2 games of black jack, Lisbon stood off to the side clearly remembering their Vegas case. Cho sat at the bar drinking and talking.

Grace and Wayne sat at a table away from all the bells and cheers, to try finish their conversation, but to no such luck, as Jane came over to interrupt, yet again.

'Come on, we are getting dinner!' he said excitedly

They rolled their eyes and followed the rest of the team to the restaurant. The restaurant was massive, with people packed to the rim. They ordered and received their food quickly though, despite the rush of people.

'So, how are you all enjoying New Zealand?' Jane asked

'It's nice, I can't believe I had never really heard of this place before' Grace said

'It isn't very well known, but they are very good at their sport, particularly rugby and cricket, and they have their indigenous language, Maori'

'Let me guess, you have learnt some of it already, haven't you?' Teresa said

'Roriti' he replied

'And that means?'

'A little'

'Wow, you really researched this, didn't you?'

'No te atapō a ia i oho ai'

'Translation?'

'In the small hours of the morning'

'Of course, coz what else would you be doing at 3 in the morning' Lisbon said sarcastically

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Lisbon' he said

'Oh whatever'

They stayed at the restaurant until after midnight, and Jane walked away with a little over 30,000 dollars. They all went into their respective bedrooms and Grace snuggled into Rigsby, beginning to feel the day, and flight catch up on her.

'You wanna talk or sleep?' Wayne asked

'Sleep' she muttered

'Ok, I love you' he whispered

'I love you too' Grace said before she fell asleep

**A/N why did Grace want to get away from iowa so bad? Wait and find out… reviews make my day/night, depending on what you want to call 2 am haha**


	4. hamilton

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back… wait, no, that's my mates, whoops haha**

**A/N thanks to all those of you who reviewed! You are all amazing! This chapter is dedicated to tinuviel Rose, who is from Hamilton herself. NEW ZEALAND REPRESENT! Anyways, Jisbon may make a slight appearance, but rigspelt dominates =] read and review!**

After a few more hours in Auckland, they women shopping and the men eating and man shopping, they drove down to Hamilton, and all the way, Rigsby and Jane were talking about the Hamilton 400, the major V8 supercar race in the area. Both Lisbon and Grace fell asleep on the 4 hour drive, leaving the men free to speak of whatever they wanted, which was in this case, driving patterns, and sheep.

'Why is it that they drive on the left hand side of the road here, it is probably a good thing I'm not driving' Rigsby complained

'Well, they probably wonder why we drive on the right side Rigsby, and I must say, I couldn't agree with you more' Jane replied simply

'And what is with all the sheep?'

'They are seen as a national icon, just like the kiwi, which is a small flightless bird, the pavlova, the buzzy bee, which is a child's play toy, the pineapple lump, which is exclusive to New Zealand, and L & P, which is a soft drink, or fizzy, as it is called here'

'So, they got a lot of iconic things?'

'Yea, they call it 'kiwiana' they also like their pies'

'Like mince pies?'

'Exactly, and they eat them with tomato sauce, as opposed to ketchup, watties is the big brand here'

'And you know all this how?'

'The internet of course, it really is a marvellous thing'

'Whatever, you just wanted to show off, didn't you?'

'Not at all dear Rigsby, now, if you will excuse me I will go back to concentrating on New Zealand roads, it is a lot harder then it looks'

Rigsby made a small 'hmph' noise and went back to looking out the window as Grace snuggled into his chest.

They arrived shortly after 4 in the afternoon and checked into a hotel, the sleeping arrangements staying the same. They got changed into more comfortable clothes and went to see what Hamilton had to offer. Grace and Lisbon quickly opted for the spa's down in the city while the boys went to check out the stats for the Hamilton 400. Grace sank down into the spa, Lisbon opposite her. Grace was just starting to relax when Lisbon brought up her and Rigsby.

'Grace?' Lisbon asked

'Yea boss?'

'How serious is it between you and Rigsby?'

Grace just about dropped her cocktail she was drinking

'What?'

'Sorry if it's a bit personal, but I don't want any, well, awkwardness in the office if you two were to, um, break up, you are the first woman he has been serious with, well, ever' Lisbon explained awkwardly

'Don't worry boss, I'm not planning on leaving him, and if I did, I wouldn't let it affect my work'

'Ok, and Grace, call me Lisbon or Teresa, we are on holiday, so no need to call me boss'

'Ok, Lisbon' Grace said, sipping her drink, and deciding to test the waters 'So, what about you and Jane ae?'

This time it was Lisbon's turn to nearly drop her drink

'Me and Jane? Please, there is nothing going on between us at all' she denied, almost too quickly

Grace raised an eyebrow 'Uh huh'

'I'm serious!'

'Sure you are'

'Why don't you believe me?'

'I work with Jane, I can read facial expressions and I have seen your reactions to him change a lot recently, there is something going on between you two, because if we were back in Sacramento on a case or something and you had to share a room with Jane, I think you would go to the manager and request another room, or sleep in the janitor's closet'

'But we are in another country, I can't go round requesting new rooms'

'You could have shared with Cho'

'I like conversation'

'And what else?'

'And speaking of conversations, this one is over' Lisbon said, turning red

'Ok then' Grace said with a smile, knowing she had won the battle

Two hours later, they all met back up at the hotel, and Jane said that they were going out to see a performance and that it would start at 8, so they went to get ready, Grace and Rigsby, procrastinating and deciding a good make out would do much better.

'We are going to be late again' Grace said as Rigsby nuzzled her neck

'Oh well, they can wait'

'I'm not so sure that they want to'

'Meh, I will make them if I have to'

'Fine' Grace agreed, meeting his lips with force

Once again, they were late, no thanks to Rigsby, who refused to let Grace get ready. They went to go see a comedy gala, with comedians like Rhys Darby, Dai Henwood, Steve Wrigly and Oscar Knightly performing, but Rigsby, as much as he liked a good joke, had other ideas. He pulled Grace up from their table and towards a small side room.

'Rigsby, what are you doing?' Grace asked

'Finishing what we were doing before we had to come out' he replied

'You like to finish stuff off, don't you?' she said

'So do you' he replied

'Irrelevant, I wanted to see this, New Zealand humor is interesting'

'So are you'

'Rigsby' she whined

'Nope, sorry Grace, as much as I love you, I am not letting you leave this room until we have made out of at least 5 minutes nonstop' he said

'Well' she began 'I guess u better get started' she said seductively

'Much better' he said

He pushed her up against the wall and pressed his lips to hers, hard. She returned the kiss with as much, if not more passion.

Meanwhile, Lisbon was getting annoyed that Rigsby and Grace couldn't keep their hands off each other, it was making her slightly jealous, not that she would admit to it, and she _did _enjoy sharing a room with Jane, not that she would admit to that either. Yes, Teresa Lisbon was possibly in love with Patrick Jane, and if you told her she was, well, you wouldn't be here, simple as that. She finally snapped out of her little world and told Jane to go get Rigsby and Grace.

'No' he replied

'Jane' she warned

'No, they will be back in about, 3,2,1, now' he said, and sure enough, there was Grace and Rigsby, walking back towards the table, hair messed up and sneaky smiles on their faces.

'Seriously, this is over in about 45 minutes, you couldn't wait until then?' Lisbon said to them

'Sorry Lisbon' Rigsby said, trying not to laugh

'Whatever' Lisbon said, rolling her eyes

The next day, they got up early and got ready to go to the race track for the Hamilton 400, all 3 boys amped and ready to go. They pulled up to the track shortly after 9 and no doubt, Jane had gotten them amazing seats, 2 rows from the front. Grace was still slightly annoyed about being interrupted last night at the comedy gala and she had plans to get Rigsby back. About halfway through the races, she stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the bleachers

'Grace, what the hell, I'm wa-' he said, before he was cut off by the most mind blowing kiss he had ever received

'You took me away from the comedy gala, so I am going to take you away from the races' she said

'So not fair' he said

'You should have thought of that before you did it to me, now, same rules apply, you aren't going anywhere for 5 minutes' she said, before once more attacking him

Lisbon was fed up. Their sneaking off at events was beginning to get on her nerves. She sighed and got up to find them when she was pulled back down by Jane

'Jane, let me go, god dammit' she said

'No, let Grace get her revenge' he said

'Fine, but don't make me regret this'

True to her word, Grace let Rigsby go back after 5 minutes to an annoyed Lisbon

'Sorry Lisbon, but you know Grace, when she sets her mind to something, there is no stopping her' Rigsby said

'Yea, I don't want to know' Lisbon replied

'We would all appreciate it if you kept your intimate love life to yourself' Cho deadpanned

Grace and Rigsby blushed

**A/N see. I told you that there would be Jisbon, but rigspelt, wow, they need to get a room haha =] next up they are going to taupo, which has an amazing lake. Reviews are like the apple to my pie!**


	5. Taupo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all =/**

**A/N so very sorry that I haven't updated in so long, had a massive history project and it is now DONE! Yay =] anyways, I got a request for more Jisbon, so I put a lot of that in here, rigspelt is still here of course =] thanks to all the reviewers and keep them coming… read and review…**

They arrived in Taupo shortly after lunch after a short drive from Hamilton. They had stopped a lot along the way to look at various scenery like a native bird sanctuary. They arrived at the hotel right on the lake and Jane announced that he wanted to go out on the lake.

'Lisbon, I wanna go on the lake' he whined in a very child like manner

'Well, I'm not stopping you' she replied

'No, I wanna go on the lake with someone else'

'No Jane, the last thing I want to do is go out on the lake with you of all people'

'But Lisbon'

'No!'

'I won't stop whining until you come with'

'Fine' she said, giving in

'You two want to come with or do dirty, ghastly deeds with one another?' Jane asked Grace and Rigsby

'Jane!' Grace exclaimed

'What, it's true, Cho, you wanna go?'

'No' Cho deadpanned 'Going to a museum with a girl I met on the plane'

'Suit yourself, now, you two, to go or not to go?'

'We're coming, just shut up already, would you?' Grace snapped

'Great, come on, let's go, I know where we can get some row boats' he said like a small child instead of a grown man

They went down to the small jetty with a row boat shop on the edge of it, where Jane attempted his maori again

'Tima pārete rua kaipuke' he said

'What mate?' the store keeper said, New Zealand accent running strong

'Oh, can we rent 2 boats?'

'Sure thing, take 'em out for as long as you want and pay when ya done'

'Thanks' Jane smiled

'Looks like learning maori wasn't all that useful' Lisbon teased

'Nonsense, it is a new experience, I always welcome new experiences, you of all people should know that'

'Whatever Jane, can we go, I'm getting bitten by sandflies'

'Ok yes, m'lady'

It took all that Grace and Rigsby had to not crack up laughing at their playful banter. They launched the boats and Jane just about fell in when he pushed off the jetty. Grace and Rigsby went away from everyone else where the willow branches hung down over the water. Grace crawled into Rigsby's lap, but she balanced her weight. Grace smiled as he nuzzled her neck and as he captured his lips in hers.

'What's on your mind?' he asked

'Nothing, just thinking of how beautiful it is here, this is the sort of place that I would daydream about escaping to when I was back in Iowa'

'Why did you want to leave there?' he asked

'It's a long story' she warned

'We got a long time'

'I know, but some things I don't wanna revisit in my mind'

'That's ok, you don't have to tell me'

'No, you deserve to know, I just can't tell it all at once, it's too hard'

'That's fine' he said, pulling her into a hug

'Ok, so I was 16, in my junior year of high school, I was dating Mitchell McDowell, he was gorgeous, the star quarterback, best the town had ever seen in years, it only suited that I dated him, I was the football coaches daughter after all. We had been going out for a few months when…' her voice faltered

'It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to' Wayne assured

'Thanks, I will tell you, it's just that it's hard and I don't want to ruin your trip for you by telling you my sad story'

'You couldn't ruin anything for me, even if you tried' Wayne said, holding her close

Thanks' she said, tilting her head up until their lips met for such a soft kiss, neither were sure that it had happened, they stayed in the boat, talking about Jane and Lisbon getting lost on the lake, and how long it would take for Lisbon to kill him with a paddle, until they decided to go back

Meanwhile, Jane and Lisbon were in the exact situation that Grace and Rigsby had predicted.

'Lisbon' Jane said, for the umpteenth time 'NOW do you want to see a magic trick

'No Jane, and I swear to god, ask me that again and I will kill you with a paddle' she warned

'Ok' he said, hands in the air as a defence 'Just asking'

Lisbon rolled her eyes 'Where the hell are we and how did we get here?' she asked

'Umm' Jane started

'No, wait, I know, you insisted on driving the boat and now we are lost on a lake in a foreign country'

'Now, now Lisbon, no need to get flustered

'Shut up Jane'

'How about we sing a song?'

'How about I jump over board?'

'Ok then, no singing, What if my magic trick could get us back?'

'If there is no such thing as psychics, then how do we get magic?

'Ye of little faith'

'Fine, do your supposed trick'

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number

'What? You said there was no reception!' Lisbon exclaimed

He put his finger to his lips and spoke

'Hello, Kowhari, looks like me and miss Lisbon here got a bit lost'

'Could you send someone to get us, or tell us how to get back?'

'Thanks, bye'

'You had a cell phone this whole time and didn't call anyone?' she yelled

'That was my magic trick, you said you didn't want to see it'

'You didn't say what it was!'

'You didn't ask'

'Uh, so what is happening?'

'They will be here momentarily'

'Good, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this'

they all finally got back to the hotel and had a hot cocoa and coffee when Jane announced that he wanted to go fishing with 'his' boys. They all agreed and were out in 10 minutes

'Quiet now, huh?' Lisbon said

'Yea, so, did you and Jane get lost?'

'Jane's fault, and he had a cell phone with him the whole time'

'He has issues that man'

'I blame it on his insomnia'

'I blame it on the fact that you like him' Grace teased

'Grace!'

'It's true, you aren't denying it so it's true!'

'It's not!'

'You love Jane!'

'Goodbye Grace' Lisbon said, turning her chair around and reading her book, Grace just laughed

The boys arrived back an hour later, completely saturated.

'What the hell happened to you three?' Grace asked

'Jane tipped the boat' Rigsby said

'Jane!'

'Rigsby dropped the oar, I leant over to get it' he defended

'God Jane, you lot, go clean up' Lisbon ordered

'Control freak' Jane muttered as he went past

Grace and Wayne lay in bed that night, when an idea struck Grace.

'Hey, Wayne' she said

'Yes?'

'Wanna go for a bit of an explore?'

'Sure'

They climbed out the window and done to the beach, where they collapsed on the sand, Wayne on top of Grace

'I love you' he said

'I love you too' she replied

They locked lips as they lay there on the beach, star gazing at the southern cross and matariki until they fell asleep. They awoke the next morning to Cho, who was pointing down the beach at a couple kissing, a couple who looked a lot like Lisbon and Jane, who were both conveniently missing.

'Looks like you owe me $100 Cho' Rigsby said

'Fine, I'll get it back to you in Sacramento' he replied

'You bet on their relationship?' Grace said astonished

'I'll give you half if you keep quiet'

'Fine by me' Grace said, smiling.

**A/N I know I'm mean, you **_**almost **_**got why she left Iowa, but I am just a horrid person sometimes, you will find out in my hometown, nelson, which is about 4 chapters away, maybe more =] anyways, reviews are appreciated =]**


	6. Rotorua

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist or Zorb balls, or anything, so not fair =/**

**A/N so very sorry for the delay in updates, but I am on holiday now! Yay! I am away for a week starting Monday, but I will update as much I can before. Thanks to all my reviewers, love you all x] so anyways, read and review…**

The crew arrived in Rotorua early the next morning, passing some early risers out on the 2 lakes that lined Rotorua. Grace stared out at the beauty of them with snow capped mountains lining the edges so perfectly. They arrived to their mountain based hotel, tucked into Mount Tarawera. Their bedrooms were beautiful ski lodge style with traditional maori carvings around the walls.

'So Jane, what have you got planned for today?' Lisbon asked

Grace, Rigsby and Cho all found it hard not to laugh, especially after what they _thought_ they saw yesterday.

'We are going to go on Zorb balls' he said simply

'Zorb balls?' Grace asked

'Yes, they are giant blow up balls that you get inside and roll down hills in'

'Um, ok, some kiwi thing?'

'I guess you could say that'

They drove to the out skirts of the small city to the tourism area where they were the only ones around.

'Hi there, I'm Patrick Jane, I was wondering when you open for business' he said

'That depends what you wanna do'

'We were hoping to go on the Zorb balls'

'Ok, come on over then'

10 minutes later they were all geared up and ready to go. Jane was up first and they watched as he clambered into the ball and set off. None of the others would admit to it, but they were all scared, but when Jane came back with the biggest smile on his face, they decided that they all definitely wanted a go too. Grace was up next and Rigsby was going with her.

'You two ready? The man asked

'Sure are' Grace said, forcing a smile. With a push, they were off and like any other girl would do, Grace screamed, Rigsby however, was having the time of his life

'Woooh' he yelled as he and Grace fell on top of one another over and over again.

'Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod' Grace yelled over and over again

'Come on Gracie, this is so much fun'

'This is terrifying!'

'N'aww, come on, I would give you a kiss, but we would probably end up hitting heads or something, just enjoy yourself!'

'Fine' Grace smiled as she began to feel the adrenaline building up inside her

They rolled over many hills until they came to a stop at the bottom in a laughing heap

'That was amazing!' Grace panted as they lay atop each other.

'Told you so' Wayne replied, equally out of breath

'Can I cash in on that kiss now?' Grace asked

'Sure can' he said, before placing his lips against hers

'Come on, we better get back, I'm sure that Lisbon and Cho want a turn as well'

They climbed back up the hill and gave the ball to Cho for his turn. Rigsby and Jane went off to get food, probably pineapple lumps that they had eaten about 3 kg of the night before, so that gave Grace the perfect opportunity to talk to Lisbon about her possible kiss with Jane.

'So, did you and Jane go for a walk this morning back in Taupo along the beach?' Grace asked

'Yea, why?'

'Ok, so what were you doing?'

'He was showing me a view of the lake, but some kissing couple were in the way, we assumed that it was you and Rigsby'

'No, we were with Cho, and I think that we saw that kissing couple too'

'Wait, you didn't think that it was me and Jane did you?

'Um, about that'

'Grace!' Lisbon groaned

'What? It made sense, you and Jane missing, a kissing couple on the beach, assumptions had to be made, just wait until I tell Cho and Rigsby, they are going to be disappointed'

'Oh, god, this is going to be awkward'

'Only if you want it to be'

'Grace'

Grace smiled in return.

3 hours later they were back on the road again, this time to see the Pohutu geyser, famous around Rotorua. Jane was playing I spy with Lisbon, and Lisbon was telling him to shut up, but of course, being Jane, he didn't. They pulled into the parking lot and started on the walk to the geyser, along with other tourists. Jane was being annoying and asked question after question about what everyone thought about the place, and how they were going and showing off that he knew Maori, until Lisbon told him to shut up before she pushed him into the geyser. He shut up after that.

They approached the geyser platform at the end of the walk and all were awestruck.

'Wow, it's massive' Grace said, as it exploded into the air

'I know' Jane said smugly

'Jane, you will be meeting it up close and personal very soon' Lisbon warned

'Ok Lisbon, calm down'

'Shut it Jane'

He put his hand up in the air as if he was surrendering and went off to look at it from another angle. Meanwhile, Grace and Rigsby had walked up another track to get a more aerial view of it, when Grace out nowhere, attacked Rigsby with kisses, causing them to fall in the bushes

'Grace, what the hell?' he said

'I love you' she said

'I love you too, but I have a stick in my back'

'Sorry' she said, helping him up, but then kissing him again, which he happily complied to.

10 minutes later they were back on the track heading to the car again, when of course Jane decided that he was safe from the geyser and decided to share some of his knowledge of New Zealand.

'Did you know that Rotorua means two lakes in Maori, roto means lake and rua means two, I saw it on the sign'

'Ok, Cho, here are the keys, I will be back soon, Jane however won't be, say bye Jane' Lisbon said

'Bye Jane' Grace called

They walked about 5 meters until they decided that they were out of earshot

'10 bucks that they will be making out' Cho said

'You're on' Rigsby said

'They weren't kissing on the beach this morning' Grace said

'Aw man, I still think they are now though'

'Yea, I think so too, I'm in too' Grace said with a mischievous smile

By the time they got back to the car, Lisbon and Jane were already there.

'I thought you were pushing him into a geyser' Rigsby said

'I managed to convince him to stop showing off' Lisbon explained

'For how long?'

'Damn good question'

Jane already had his evil smile on by that point

'Jane toku ingoa'

'Jane, get the hell in the car now!' Lisbon yelled

'Yes ma'am' he said, immediately darting into the backseat

Grace, Cho and Rigsby stood there laughing

'They were making out, weren't they?' Rigsby said

'Most likely' Cho replied

**A/N Zorb balls are fun, I have been on a cylinder style one! Jane says 'my name is Jane' in Maori, it is a part of your introduction that you do so many times at primary school, so, I love reviews like Lisbon loves strawberries =]**


	7. Tauranga

**Disclaimer: I got a new skateboard today, unfortunately it didn't come with the rights to the mentalist**

**A/N ok, I am seriously sorry for not updating this all holidays! And on top of that, I am now back at school *sighs* and I have exams this term. Basically, I will update as I can! This chapter was hard to write, as I have never been to Tauranga, which doesn't help =] so, anyways, with that, read and review…**

'Lisbon' Jane complained for the 4th time that minute

'What?' Lisbon snapped back, her knuckles white against the steering wheel

'Are we there yet?' he asked

Lisbon applied the brakes heavily as she pulled onto the side of the road

'I'm not, but you are, get out' she said, her teeth gritted together

'Lisbon, dear, this is supposed to be a relaxing holiday, you need to loosen up a bit' he said lightly

'It isn't relaxing, coz you are on it, which makes it the exact opposite of relaxing, dammit Jane, you can't do anything the easy way, can you?'

'I can sometimes, I just don't choose to most the time'

'No kidding' Rigsby muttered

'Jane, I will give you a clue, when you see a sign that says welcome to Tauranga, we are there, until then, we are still driving, ok?' she said

'Yes ma'am' he replied, still smiling, besides Lisbon's death glares

Lisbon rolled her eyes as they continued driving, thankful that Cho was riding shotgun, so Jane wasn't going to be a problem up there. They finally arrived in Tauranga, 2 bathroom breaks and 3 food stops later, no thanks to Jane and Rigsby. They pulled up into the hotel and barely had a chance to get settled before Jane pulled them away again, this time to go snorkelling off white island, a marine volcano off the coast of Tauranga.

'Wait Jane, isn't that a bit dangerous?' Lisbon said

'Yes, but what is life without a bit of danger?' he retorted

'Life' Lisbon said 'Life without danger means you stay alive'

'Meh, imagine how boring it would be, I will hold your hand for you if you want'

'I do not need you to hold my hand for me Jane, now stop being stupid and get into the damn car' she said, her temper obviously growing short

'Ok, ok woman' he said, hands held up defensively

Grace, Cho and Rigsby were struggling to keep themselves together over the cute banter that just screamed sleeping together, not they were, yet.

They drove to the water's edge, where off in the distance, they could see the outline of a island. From there, they took a boat, along with other tourists, including the girl who Cho had met on the plane. They arrived on the island, but had to wait for the second group of people to arrive, so in the meantime, they swam in the shallows around the island. Grace and Rigsby dove off a rock into the crystal blue water below and they were shortly joined by Jane, Lisbon and Cho, and also his friend from the plane, Marie. They were in awe at the amazing marine life surrounding the island as a shoal of fish swam past.

'Wow, this is amazing' Grace said as she looked around her

'I got to hand it to you Jane, this is easily my favourite place you have dragged us to' Lisbon added

'Why thank you, does this mean that I can show off, as you say, now?' he asked

'Jane, there is an active volcano just above us, I don't think that's a good idea' Rigsby warned

Jane opened his mouth to say that Lisbon would never do such a thing, but closed it again when he saw the look on her face that clearly said she would. They watched and laughed as Jane pulled Lisbon underwater by her ankle and Jane get hit when a spluttering Lisbon Rose back up to the surface

'Jane!' she yelled as she coughed up water out of her lungs and then proceeded to hit him and chase him around the beach

Grace took Rigsby's hand and dove under the water as she pulled him along. They broke to the surface away from the rest of the group behind a big boulder

'Would you call me corny if I said that this is very romantic?' Rigsby asked

'No, I would call you cute and then kiss you' Grace replied

'Well, in that case, this is very romantic'

'Well, coz you said that, I have no choice but to call you cute and then kiss you'

Grace swam towards him and put her arms around his neck and her lips against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, because as usual, they were interrupted by Jane.

'Oi, you two, you want to dive or not?' he asked

'Course Jane, we're coming' Grace said, slightly irked

They swam up to the group and dried off before joining the dive team. They were lead round to the other side of the island where instructors were waiting. After receiving instructions and safety warnings, they dove off into the water below, snorkels and all.

They were marvelled by the clarity of the water and the marine life around them, when suddenly, the ground started shaking.

'What the hell!' Lisbon said as she came up for air

'I did tell you it was a volcano, Lisbon' Jane said

'Shut it Jane' she warned

'Don't worry people, you are all safe, the volcano does tend to do this, in fact, this makes the tour even better, the water will begin to heat up in a minute' the instructor said

And sure enough, she was right, bubble started rising and the water slowly got warmer

They all swam around there for a few more hours until the tour was over and they had to return to the hotel

'You know what?' Jane asked

'What Jane?' Lisbon said, clearly getting sick of his questions

'We spend hardly any time at our hotels'

'That would be because the moment we get there, you drag us off somewhere, I swear to god, I am going to lose all feeling in my legs soon'

'Meh, you are having fun and you know it, you just want me to notice you as you are madly in love with me' Jane said, as if it was the most normal thing to ask

Everyone but Jane notice Lisbon's jaw clench and her knuckles whiten against the wheel

'Jane' Rigsby started

'Yes Rigsby'

'SHUT UP!' they all yelled, leaving a very confused Jane.

**A/N ok, so, who thinks that Jane and Lisbon should keep with casual banter, or should Lisbon give into her supposed feelings to Jane, and if so, how? Also, wellington is in two chapters, and it is the capital city, so anyone who has ever been there or lives there, ideas on what to do there, I want to give it justice! As said by chocolate fish =] so, anways, that button down there distracts me from learning how to find the angle of a triangle, or what parts are in animal cells, and instead, writes more chapters, come on, you know you want to =]… review x]**


	8. New Plymouth

**Disclaimer: *insert witty sarcastic comment about not owning the mentalist here***

**A/N ok, I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I have exams in 5 weeks and I have been real busy studying and catching up on heaps of homework, as I have been off school a bit with a rather sore and possibly cracked rib =/ I have had this written out on paper for a while, but have only just had the time to write it out. So, anyways, read and review…**

They boarded a small plane from Tauranga domestic airport to New Plymouth. They had just landed and arrived at the hotel when Jane complained he was bored.

'Lisbon' he whined

'Yes Jane?' she said, obviously annoyed at the fact that he was using that tone of voice, the one that usually involved her doing some form of paperwork because he was bored

'I was looking at some pamphlets on the plane on what is good to do here, and I want to go surfing' he said, usual Jane smile in place

'Jane, you do realise that about 100 yards from your house there is a great beach for surfing, don't you?' she asked

'Course I do, dear Lisbon, but, the pamphlet said that surfing in New Plymouth was one of the best surf in the southern hemisphere, don't want to let that opportunity to pass by now, do we?' he said

'Fine, we will leave in an hour' she said grumpily as she went to find her bathing suit

'Hey, Grace' Rigsby whispered

'Yea?' she replied

'We got an hour, and I think we can get ready in about 10 minutes, so what you wanna do for the other 50?'

'I got a good idea' she said, with a smile playing on her lips

The pair went up into Grace's room and the second Rigsby walked into it, Grace dive tackled him onto the queen sized mattress, kissing him with all her might

'Wow Grace, I know that the flight was a whole 45 minutes, but really, I think you could have handled a bit longer without kissing me, like when I was a bit closer to the bed' he said with a laugh

'Oh, so you don't want to be kissing me then?' Grace said, fake shock on her face

'No, no, of course I do!' he said

'That's what I thought' she replied, before attacking his lips once again

After finishing their make out session, they went down to the lobby to meet Cho, Jane and Lisbon, juts to find that Jane and Lisbon weren't in sight.

'Hey Cho, where are the others?' Grace asked

'Not sure, probably having angry sex' Cho deadpanned

'Hey, look, speak of the devil' Rigsby said as he saw an angry Lisbon and Jane with a cheeky smile on his face as they came down the stairs

'Where have you two been?' Grace asked in a suggestive voice

'Jackass wouldn't get out of the bathroom' Lisbon grumbled

'I didn't take that long' he said, trying to defend his case

'You took forever!' Lisbon said, throwing her hands up in the air

'Ok now children, play nice' Grace teased

'Shut up, let's just go' Lisbon growled

'Oh yes my dear, let us be away' Jane said bowing deeply before Lisbon hit him over the head 'Message received' he added, as he rubbed the back of his head

They were awestruck at the waves around New Plymouth and how big and strong they were as they crashed against the cliffs

'Wow' Grace said 'So much water'

'Coming from the girl who lived inland her entire life, I'm not surprised' Rigsby whispered in her ear

'Oi' she said, elbowing him in the ribs playfully

'Well, are we going to stand here looking at the waves or are we going to go ride some waves?' Jane asked before running off ahead

The rest of them just rolled their eyes at him and took off after him.

Grace, having snowboarded most her life found surfing easy, but as Teresa never had time to learn, due to her unfortunate childhood, she wasn't doing nearly as well as the young red head. But, as usual, Jane was there to help her out. Grace, Rigsby and Cho all found this rather amusing.

'Come on Teresa, if you put your foot here and then put all your weight on me, you will be fine' he tried to reassure

'Jane, I don't care what you say, I am not getting on top of that thing' she argued

'Have faith Lisbon' he said

'Jane, I'm not doing it and that's final'

'That's what she said' Grace muttered to Rigsby, who laughed

'Come on Lisbon, you will be missing out if you don't' he coaxed and Lisbon caved

'Fine, I will go one wave, and that's it!' she said, giving in, but still trying to keep her strong persona

'That's great, now, put your foot here' he said, once again going through his instructions.

'Come on Grace, how about you and me go surfing away from this lot?' Rigsby asked

'Sounds good' she said, as she picked up her board and ran towards the water

They rode the wave further down the beach and lay down on their surfboards together in silence

'This has really been the most amazing holiday ever' Grace said with a smile

'I know, wanna know my favourite part?' Rigsby replied

'I think I can guess, but go ahead anyway'

'Spending time with you, and yes, I know I sound utterly corny, but it's true'

'Looks like my guess was right, and I don't think that it's corny, I think that it's cute'

'You always say that'

'That's coz you are' she said, slipping off his board and pushing him off while she was at it

'Oi!' he said, as he hit the water below

'Sorry, the voices in my head told me to' she said with a seductive smile

'Well, the voices in my head are telling me to do this' Rigsby replied before crashing his lips against hers

'Wayne, you know when we were in Taupo and I was trying to tell you about my past?' Grace said

'Yes'

'Well, I think I'm ready'

'Go on' he encouraged

'Well, I said that me and McDowell had been going out for a few months and that was when things started getting different for us, the team had had a rough game and he felt it was all his fault and-' but she never got to finish, as she was interrupted by both the next wave and Jane, Cho, and Lisbon who were riding it

'Hello down there' Jane said as he came in over the wave

'Hey Jane' Rigsby said, obviously annoyed at Jane's timing

'Not interrupting anything, am I?' he asked

'Nope' Grace said, putting on a fake smile

'Ok, well, how about we catch a few more waves and then go get something to eat?' he offered

'Sounds good Jane' Grace smiled and got on her board and paddled out to catch another wave

Later that night, the boys were out surfing again with some of the locals as well as a few other tourists, while Lisbon and Grace stayed at the hotel. They had gone down to the thermal pools and were drinking cocktails when Grace steered the subject to the surfing that they had done earlier in the day.

'You enjoy today? Grace asked

'Yea, Jane was right, it was rather fun, I'm glad I did it'

Grace felt that this was the perfect time to tease her boss about the chemistry between her and a certain consultant

'I think you liked the fact that he was helping you and he had no shirt on' Grace teased

'No, will you stop that already? I don't like Jane' she said, refusing to look her in the eye

'That's what they all say to start with, denial is what stops you from being happy, if you don't deny it, then you and Jane could be very happy'

'Ok, seriously Grace, this conversation is over' Lisbon said, turning away

'Whatever' Grace said smiling

Meanwhile, out on the beach, Cho, Rigsby and Jane were talking about the exact same thing

'You're in love with the boss, aren't you?' Rigsby asked

'Yup' Jane answered simply

'Thought so' he replied

Later that night, Grace and Rigsby lay in bed and were talking about their boss and consultant

'Jane likes her and she likes him, why can't they just get together already?' Grace asked impatiently

'I don't know, if Lisbon would just admit it to herself, it would be so much easier'

'Jane just came right out and said it, while Lisbon denies it whenever anyone asks her, why is that?'

'That Grace, is the difference between men and women' Rigsby said in a philosopher style voice

Grace hit him with a pillow.

**A/N haha, I feel evil! You thought that you were going to find out why Grace left Iowa, but no! haha! Only 2 more chapters until you do though! I was actually born in New Plymouth. Some random facts for you all! Well, back to studying, those of you who are from New Zealand and are doing NCEA, I feel for you… =/ reviews will help cheer me up in this dark time of studying.**


	9. Wellington

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of exam results but no mentalist =/ not fair**

**A/N it has been a month since I last updated and I am very sorry. It is called exams and projects all at the same time. I swear teachers are evil. What's more, those were just my mock exams, I have my real ones that count for the year and what level classes I go into next year in about 7 weeks. I hate the NZ school system sometimes! So, anyways, this is Wellington, the capital city of New Zealand and this is only half of it, the rest of it will be at the start of the next chapter which is Nelson, my home town! Well, anyways, read and review…**

They were driving down state highway 3 and were coming up to Wanganui, when Jane started to get annoying.  
'Lisbon' he whined

'Yes Jane?' she replied

'Are we there yet?'

'No Jane, and if you ask me again, I am going to pull over and kick you out' she threatened  
but being Jane, he decided to push his luck one last time

'Lisbon'

'Yes, Jane?' she asked through clenched teeth

'Are we th-' but he was cut off by the heavy application of the brakes and they all lurched forward

'Get. Out' she said, full sincerity in her voice

'Lisbon, come on, you're being unreasonable' he said, starting to realise the reality of his situation

'No, get out, now!' she demanded

Jane got out of the car and no sooner had he closed the door, Lisbon was off, speeding down the road, leaving a very dumbfounded Jane standing in the middle the road  
They rounded the corner and pulled over, all members of the car, laughing, even Cho.

'That's easily the only time I have seen him speechless' Lisbon said between bursts of laughter

'Do you think he will hitchhike to Wellington?' Grace asked

'No, he will go to Wanganui, he knows I wouldn't leave him behind, he solves too many cases, besides, Minelli would kill me' Lisbon explained

'How far out of Wanganui are we?' Rigsby asked 'I'm hungry'

'About 10 minutes, Jane should be here in about half an hour if he walks, but we gotta get there before him, so let's go' she said, as she put the car into gear

Sure enough, an hour later, Jane pulled into Wanganui in the cabin of a very large truck. He casually stepped out and smiled as he greeted them

'Why, hello there Lisbon, you should thank Joe for giving me a ride, we went on what he called a tiki tour, not entirely sure if I understand it or not, but it was fun, oh, and we got ice cream, and I had hokey pokey flavour, New Zealand only you know' he said, a smile on his face as big as a little kid at Christmas would have on

'Ok Jane, now, get into the car, we still have another two hours drive ahead, oh, and no, we AREN'T there yet' Lisbon said, as she got back into the car

They finally arrived in Wellington around 6, and went to a typical kiwi restaurant. When they checked into the hotel, it was 8, and their plane that would take them to Nelson was due to leave at 2, leaving them not much time in Wellington.

'Jane' Lisbon asked

'Yea?' he replied

'What are we doing tonight? It's 8, and there isn't really much we can do at this time'

'Why, Lisbon! Of course there is something to do at 8 at night, there is always something to do!' he exclaimed, fake surprised

'Jane, just tell us what we are doing already so we can draw straws over who has to go get Rigsby and Van Pelt, I don't want to know what they are doing up there' Lisbon said exasperatedly

'Very well Lisbon, I believe that we are going to go star gazing and I also believe that both Cho and I have had the experience of interrupting our resident love birds, which must make it your turn'

'Star gazing, you do realise that we can do that back in Sacramento?' Lisbon asked

'But Lisbon, we are in a whole new hemisphere, which means new stars!' he said excitedly

'Why is we let you pick everything?' Lisbon muttered

'Coz you love me' he said simply

'I don't!' she said, her voice high and shrill

'Very well then, you can choose something to do tomorrow morning. Now, you should go get Rigsby and Grace, we should leave in about an hour, and it takes just as long to get there' he said, walking off to his room, leaving a fuming Lisbon in his wake

'I _hate _him sometimes' she muttered as she walked along the hall to alert Rigsby and Grace

Rigsby and Grace meanwhile had found a collection of Disney movies left in their room and were cuddled up watching 101 Dalmatians when Lisbon came in

'We are going out in an hour and what the hell are you doing?' Lisbon exclaimed as she came in and realised what they were doing

'Hey Lisbon…' Grace said, her voice trailing off

'Just, get ready, um, I'm going now' she said, all but running off

'Well' Grace said, turning to Rigsby 'That was awkward'

'Sure was' Rigsby replied, pausing their movie

A couple of hours later they arrived at the observatory, along with a few other tourists. Apparently tonight was the big meteor shower that happened every 30 years. Lisbon got out of the car and immediately started shivering due to the fact that she hadn't brought a jacket

'Oh, Lisbon. Didn't I tell you to bring something warm?' Jane asked patronizingly

'No Jane, you did not, now, go see if they have blankets here' she said shivering

'Yes Teresa dear' he said before walking off

Lisbon caught Grace's eye and shook her head firmly as if to say, don't say anything

10 minutes later they all sat on a blanket on the edge of the hill waiting for the shower to begin. Grace and Rigsby cuddled together and Lisbon, Jane and Cho off to the side slightly to avoid the awkwardness of anything if Grace and Rigsby started to get a bit _too _close for their liking, which happened a lot.

'Lisbon' Jane whined

'What Jane?' she replied, agitated by his voice

'When will they start?' he asked like a little kid waiting for a movie to start

'I don't know Jane, I am not a psychic, unlike you'

'I am not a psychic, there is no such thing' he said grumpily

'It's starting!' Grace said excitedly

And sure enough in the sky above them was hundred of meteors flying above them, dazzling and twinkling against the black back ground.

'Wow' Lisbon gasped, as she lost her position and fell back into Jane's arms. Cho moved over to give them space

'Look at boss and Jane' Rigsby whispered to Grace

'Aw, look at them' Grace smiled and turned her head up to Rigsby's and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

**A/N well, it's not very eventful, coz I couldn't think of anything, but oh well. Nelson will be an amazing chapter! I am planning to update red Ivy high today/tonight as well, review if you love ninjas!**


	10. Nelson

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own a lot of studying though.**

**A/N hi *twitches nervously* well… it's been a while *rubs back of neck awkwardly* sorry about that *cracks knuckles*. Wow, what's it been? Two months? Nearly… well, I have exams in a week and I have had this typed up for a while now but never got round to publishing it. So, here it is… read and review…please?**

They arrived in Nelson a few hours later and instantly felt the sunshine beating down on their backs. They entered the tiny airport and collected their baggage from a trolley as opposed to the usual conveyer belt. Jane disappeared for a few minutes to pick up the rental car and they headed off to their hotel.

'So, Jane, where are we staying this time?' Lisbon asked

'The Grand Mecure Monaco Resort, it's right on the beach. Oh, and did I mention it was 5 star?' Jane said with a very Jane like grin.

'Wow, how did you manage that in such short notice?'

'I have my connections'

'What? No, wait, I changed my mind. Don't tell me'

'Very well then, now, to the rental car!' he said walking off

The other team exchanged weird glances before following him.

Jane was right, the hotel that he had managed to get was amazing. It was very new and right on the waterfront. What's more, their room was the best room in the whole resort.

'Wow Jane, this is amazing!' Grace gasped

'Why, thank you Miss Van Pelt' Jane said bowing

'Jane, stop being a show off and show us to our rooms instead' Lisbon ordered

'Very well madam, follow me!' Jane said, beckoning them to the elegant elevator up to the second storey. The room was split into three, two doubles and one single, and once again, Lisbon was stuck with Jane.

'This has been so much fun, hasn't it Lisbon! It's like a giant slumber party!' Jane said excitedly as he opened the door to reveal a room with only one king sized be in the middle

'Oh no, you have _got _to be kidding me!' Lisbon said

'Did I forget to mention that there was only one bed?' Jane asked

'I am not going to survive this' Lisbon sighed

Just, after walking round Monaco, Jane announced that they would be going to Abel Tasman National Park and spending the rest of the day there. What's more, instead of driving, which took 3 hours, they would be flying. They walked down to the airport, which was only 10 minutes away, and boarded a small light aircraft. Within half an hour, they had landed on the water at Anchorage and were rowed ashore.

'This is beautiful' Grace gasped

'I'm going to have to hand it to you Jane, this is amazing' Lisbon added

The sand glittered golden around their feet and the water sparkled blue. They walked up the beach and put all of their stuff on the seats.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going swimming' Wayne said

'That sounds like an amazing idea' Grace said, going in after him

Soon enough, they were all in the water, and all but Lisbon had gone under as she had insisted she didn't want to. But Jane, being Jane, had snuck up behind her and was about to push her under when she suddenly turned around and pushed him instead. Jane grabbed Lisbon around her waist and pulled her under with him. She thrashed against him a few times before emerging again.

'Patrick Jane, I hate you!' she yelled

'No, you really do love me. I have access to your inner most thoughts, remember?' he said cheekily

'If you did, you would be able to tell that I wish to do serious body harm to you'

'Ok, woman, calm down' he said

'Oh, and I will get my revenge, don't you forget it' she added

Jane avoided Lisbon for a few hours after that.

Later that night, Grace and Wayne lay on the beach back at Monaco. Jane, Lisbon and Cho were all enjoying the pool. Grace felt as if now was the perfect time to tell Wayne exactly why she left Iowa.

'Wayne?' she asked

'Yea?' he replied

'You wanna know why I left Iowa?' she asked

'Course, but only if you want to tell me' he said

'Well, as I said, Mitchell had had a tough game and we had gone for a drive to try and calm him down, but for some reason, he just wouldn't. Kept on blaming the fact that they lost on himself, and every time I said it wasn't his fault he would just keep saying it was.

*flashback*

_Grace and Mitchell drove along the roads of rural Iowa, Mitchell driving and Grace riding shotgun._

'_God, that was the worse game I have ever played' Mitchell complained for the umpteenth time_

'_Mitch, don't say that. You did good' Grace said soothingly_

'_No Grace, I didn't, I did terrible. You were there, you saw'_

'_You did great. It wasn't your fault'_

'_Yes, it fucking was my fault, so don't try and say otherwise' he said through gritted teeth_

'_Sorry, I was trying to make you feel better' she said_

'_I don't want you to sympathise for me'_

'_Ok' Grace said 'But for what it's worth, you did good in my eyes'_

_Mitchell suddenly braked are Grace lurched forward. He turned slowly to face her_

'_I said, shut up' he said, rising up, nearing her_

'_I'm sorry' she said, shrinking back_

'_No, you're not!' he yelled, swinging a punch at her, which she took to the stomach_

'_Please, Mitchell, stop it' Grace said, crying_

'_Fuck up!' he said backhanding her across the face_

_Grace managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and grab her bag before running out of the car and into the corn plantations around Iowa_

*end flashback*

'He got away with it too. When I told my father what happened, he didn't do anything because there were talent scouts coming to watch his games and he was the first one with a chance to make it in my town in ages' Grace said, tears beginning to run down her face

'Shh, it will be ok, he can't get you now. God, I want to hurt him'

'I love you' Grace whispered

'I love you too' Wayne whispered back, before catching her lips in a delicate kiss

**A/N this is part one of nelson, I'm going to do another part to it too after exams and then I'm going to go back to how I was when I first came onto fanfiction, updates every day… well, after exams I promise update coming out your ears! Also, I am working on a Castle fic for all those of you who watch that too XP reviews are nice… XP**


	11. Nelson Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist *cries and haves tantrum***

**A/N well, what have I got to say for myself? I have had exams, and writers block and then my muse decided it wanted to write NCIS fanficiton instead of the mentalist. I lost track of the amount of times I pulled up this document only to think 'what do I write?' so I went on facebook instead. Terrible excuse, I know. Now, many have been asking for more Jisbon, well, you ask and you receive! Here is the latest instalment. Read and review…**

The next day, Jane woke them all up early to go to the Saturday market. Grace, in particular, was very reluctant to get up. She groaned as she buried herself deeper into both Rigsby's arms and the blankets surrounding her.

'Don't wanna' she mumbled incoherently

'C'mon Grace, it will be good, you know it' Wayne replied, trying to coax her out of bed

'It's too early'

'It's only 7.30. the Grace back in Sacramento is on her way to work by 7.30'

'I'm not in America right now, I'm in New Zealand so I'm going to sleep'

'Grace' he said in a no nonsense voice

'Wayne' she said back in mock sincerity

'Well, I'm going to go take a shower, you are welcome to join me if you get out of bed' Wayne said, pulling away from her body, therefore taking away her warmth. Needless to say, she was out of there fast.

Meanwhile in the room next door a mere hour earlier, Jane woke from his short sleep to see Teresa slung out across him. She had obviously moved over to him in the night and now she was using his bare chest as a pillow. She had one arm on his shoulder and her legs were slung over his lower half of his body, entangling themselves in his own legs. He felt all the blood in his body going to one particular part and he stiffened and tried to pry himself loose, but it was too late, she began to stir and notice her surroundings. Luckily for him he had managed to calm down _that_ part of his anatomy.

'Jane, what the hell?' she said, pulling herself away from him as quickly as possible

'I believe, Teresa dear, that during the night you have ventured onto my side of the bed' he said calmly

Teresa sat there stuttering, trying to figure out how to react to this statement, seeing it was entirely true.

'Cat got you tongue there Teresa?'

'Shut up Jane, I'm going to take a shower' she said, trying to get up, but there was something stopping her. Jane had taken hold of her hand

'Jane, what is it?' she said, trying to ignore how much she liked the fact she was touching him, still rather intimately, as her legs were still encased through his

'Just wait. It's only 6.30, ok? And I need to tell you something'

'Ok, fine, you got until 7, then I'm getting up'

'Good, well. Um' Jane said, trailing off trying to gather his train of thought

'Spit it out Jane' Lisbon snapped slightly

'Just gimme a minute, ok?' he said back, equally as nasty

'I don't know why I let you talk us into doing this stupid trip anyways, I should be at work!'

'God dammit Teresa, I love you, I have been trying to say it for ages, but I can never do it, and I didn't want to do it yelling at you!' He spurted out

Teresa sat there, her whole body going limp

_No, he couldn't possibly feel the same way_ she thought

'Say something?' Jane asked

Teresa still said nothing, but this time she responded by latching her lips onto his, her hands running through his golden curls. He was shocked initially, but recovered quickly, kissing back and running his own hands through her long wavy raven hair. When the need for oxygen broke them apart, she whispered in his ear

'I love you too'

They shared another kiss before Teresa asked him the inevitable question

'Where does this leave us now?'

'Well, I don't know about you but I didn't regret that in the slightest. I still want revenge for my wife and child but I no longer feel attached to a ghost. I feel as if I can start my life again, once again with the woman I love'

'I agree, but I have one condition'

'Which is?'

'We can't tell the team, I will never hear the end of it from any of them, especially Grace'

'Deal' he said, sealing it with a kiss

'Patrick' she warned

'Yes, Teresa dear?'

'Don't start something you can't finish'

'That's a good point' he agreed, as 7 ticked nearer

'I'm going for a shower now though, ok?'

'That's fine'

'You had better go get Grace and Wayne up sometime soon, Grace looked completely out of it by the end of yesterday'

'I will, I may get dressed first though, see you in a bit'

'Yea, you too' Teresa said, before slipping into the bathroom

Shortly after 8.15 that morning, they all arrived in Nelson city to go to the Saturday morning market, something that had been highly recommended by the resort owner. They had automatically been drawn to the wooden toys crafted in the city, and laughed as a group of teenagers dressed as giant vegetables and fairies. By lunchtime, they had spent easily $100 each. Wayne had bought Grace a greenstone and paua necklace while Patrick had snuck Teresa a whalebone and paua bracelet. Jane soon after announced that it was time to go back to the resort and then to the airport when they realised Cho was missing. After calling and failing to reach him, they began to search the small central business district. They eventually found him playing a Korean instrument busking with some teenage Korean boys and girls. When he noticed the rest of the team, he deadpanned

'Just getting in touch with my culture while you lot go kiss under trees'

It was enough to make both couples blush.

**A/N this has very little rigspelt I just realised, this isn't good, oh well. I forgot Cho so I brought him in at the end. I got an idea for him in the next chapters though…xD paua is pronounced pa-wa for those who don't know Maori sounds. Well, I want to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year to all. I will try to update again before the new year, but Christmas at my house is insane, so I will try my best. Reviews are love!**


End file.
